Spring Cleaning
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Misaki's spring cleaning day took a strange turn of events upon finding a collection of porn in her and Fushimi's shared apartment. How does Fushimi, himself, respond? SaruFem!Mi. Smut in second chapter.


_A/N: I really don't know what sprung about this idea, but I'm really starting to question my strange fixation with porn as a theme of my fanfictions lately..._

_K Project (c) GoRA and GoHands_

* * *

She felt it necessary to do spring cleaning that day.

Misaki gathered her cleaning supplies and geared up for a rough cleaning day.

In her opinion, she would not have needed to be so dramatic had the following series of events did not happen in her shared apartment with her fiance: Tripping over dirty and clean clothes; finding ramen bowls in their closet; finding a condom in her clothing drawers; messy cupboards; etc. Enough was enough.

"Saru! You bastard you better help with the cleaning, if you're not going to go to work!" She shouted, prying the bedsheets off of her half-naked fiance. Fushimi groaned into the sheets, cursing her temper, but still finding it all too endearing. Taking another whiff of Misaki's pillow, Saruhiko slowly sat up in bed, still groggy but feeling refreshed from their nightly activities prior.

He beamed up at her. "Good morning, my lovely wife." Reaching out for Yata with his arms, the girl evaded his welcoming arms in favour of smacking him on the head with a bottle of disinfectant.

"Don't give me that shit yet. Now make your choice, work or clean?" She asked, asserting herself. She made a promise to take the cleaning seriously, and cuddling in bed was not in her agenda and she was going to stick to it!

Fushimi clicked his tongue at how painfully similar and cold-hearted she was being to Lieutenant Awashima, but shooed the thought away, remembering that he slept with Misaki. Not Awashima, his **boss**. "I got it, I got it. I'll get dressed for work." And if there was something else she had in common with Awashima, it was that they could get Fushimi to do their bidding, albeit using different methods...

"Great! Breakfast is on the table! I'll start by cleaning the bathroom first." She announced, making her way down the hall to their bathroom.

Fushimi clicked his tongue again. '_Couldn't she have woken me up in a more cute manner... or sexy._'

* * *

Once Fushimi was out the apartment—after much pushing and yelling and hot kisses—Misaki got to work with the cleaning. Luckily for her, she had nothing planned with HOMRA or any part time work that day, giving her a chance to do the much needed cleaning. She cleaned out the bathroom with much difficulty, and the kitchen afterwards with fewer difficulties.

She made her way to the hallway closet and prepared for the worst. Bracing her mask and dust cloth, the girl practically flung the door open. Luckily, no dust or smoke (don't ask) blew in to her face like the kitchen cupboard. But she knew that the worst has yet to come and charged into the closet with much enthusiasm.

First thing she dealt with: the haphazardly thrown shoes on the ground. Sadly, most of them were Saruhiko's collection. '_Why does he even own this many shoes!_' She thought woefully, sorting through each one. They were all in decent condition, but some were questionable. Towards the end of her organizing, she noticed a pair of stilettos to the side. '_Has that bastard been cheating on me?!_' But upon closer inspection of the label, it was a men's shoes company. And Fushimi's size. '...'

She really had no comment from there.

After conquering the load of shoes, Misaki moved on to the oddly organized arrangements of boxes in the rack above the now-organized shoes. After pulling each and every one of them out carefully, she noted how they were in assortments of seasonal colours. And they were all addressed to her.

'_Has he been holding on to these during that time we were separated...?_' She questioned, carefully unwrapping each and every one of them. One valentines themed wrapped box held a simple ruby necklace with a silver chain holding it together. "Stupid romantic Saru." She muttered to herself, feeling a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. That feeling was short lived after she opened a Christmas box that held very very sexy lingerie. Her blush intensified into a crimson colour from embarrassment and anger. What made it worst was that it was her exact size back then and now. "THAT SHITTY MONKEY." Yata screamed at no one in particular.

She chose to hold off on opening the rest of the presents till later—and maybe scream at the perpetrator himself for some of their contents.

Misaki moved on to the very top shelf, a single, plain shoe box. Pulling it out, she had an ominous feeling from it, despite it's bland appearance.

Cautiously, the vanguard braced herself once more and slowly opened the lid.

Inside were explicit porn magazines and AV (adult videos) ranging from very standard sex to kinky bondage. Her eyes widened at just the sight of the covers and their suggestive content. But oddly, she felt that it was not the end of it.

Letting her curiosity overcome her, her petite girl pinched at the front page with caution, treating it as if it were to detonate any minute, and flipped it open. She could have sworn her mouth was foaming from her mortification.

Inside the magazine were candid photos of her caught unaware. Several of them had messages written on them.

**Caught Yata-san taking a nap.**

**When are you gonna make a move?**

**Hey. Hey. Yata's pretty small, are you sure you're not a lolicon?**

(She was pretty damn positive the last one was Chitose's handwriting.)

There were ever rarely any photos of her in the nude or any of the sort ('_if there were, hell shalt be brought down on THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS_') but the fact remained that they were drawn with arrows directed to the pornographic photos on the page next to her photos.

Oh. She was prepared to burn some bastards.

* * *

Fushimi returned home fairly early, eager to ravish his darling fiancée and her cooking, but mostly her. His mood brightened to a fresh aroma of a clean apartment, but deflated when there was no scent of food.

Oh well. Misaki was _always_ a part of his menu.

The Scepter 4 officer searched about his apartment for his lovely little crow and found her sitting in his office desk.

The thought '_kinky office sex_' flashed in his mind as he approached the lit room.

It was too late when he noticed the temperature was warmer than usual and that the light (and probably heat) was being emitted from her.

"Sa. Ru. Hi. Ko." She called to him darkly. He could see that she was repressing any sort of anger until the right time.

Of course, being blinded by love, Saruhiko ignored any imminent danger coming his way. "Hello my darling wife~" As he approached her, ready to savour every inch of Misaki, there was a very papery barrier in his way.

"**YOU ASSHOLE. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS. **NO WAIT**. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU STILL KEEP THIS AROUND AND WHY THE HELL DID THOSE FUCKERS EVEN SEND YOU THIS SHIT.**" She screamed, probably loud enough to scare the neighbors and other buildings nearby. But really, she didn't care. The russet hair girl was in a blind rage.

Fushimi peeled the magazine off his face and clicked his tongue. "Okay before I get murdered, your precious clansmen sent this shit to me when I was living in the Scepter 4 dormitories. I never even used these magazines." He explained, albeit leaving out the fact that he used her photos as masturbation material. Stupid, dense, beautifully sexy midget.

She seemed to have calmed down a good amount. "Good, 'cause I got a fucking heart attack when I opened one of those magazines **and** found my photo in some of them. Seriously, what the fuck!" She fumed, hellbent on burning the magazines and videos.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Fushimi's mind as he grinned evily. The man tossed his uniform jacket to the side as he sauntered over to Misaki, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

"_Mi~sa~kii~~_ so you've been reading dirty porno while I was away~ what a dirty girl you are~" He singsonged. Upon arriving in her personal bubble, he held up the girl's face by the chin to face up at him. Hr face was completely blank—or as he would call it, the calm before the storm. Before she could explode on him, I wonder what you learned from such _exciting_ literary choices, hmm?" His face was mere inches from her own now, to the point where she could taste the hotness of his breath. "Mind showing me, my little crow?"


End file.
